


the words in your head

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is late. Erik is on the opposite side of the Xavier Mansion and waiting. Charles makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the words in your head

“Charles.”

Shutting the door of the bunker, Charles looks up. It’s Erik’s voice he hears, but he’s not here. He’s… Oh.

 _Erik. I’m late, aren’t I?_

When he’s this attuned, he can see the small twitch of Erik’s lips just as clearly as if they were standing opposite one another.

 _These practice sessions with Alex are taking longer than I anticipated. I’m sorry._

“You’re a busy man, professor. I get it.”

Charles probes a little deeper, to pinpoint Erik’s precise location, and his mouth goes dry.

 _You’re already in bed._

“I thought I’d be the one waiting under the sheets, for once. So you know how it feels to get back to my room after a long day to find… you.”

 _You’ve already let me know how it feels,_ Charles thinks with some amusement. He opens the door of the bunker, already armed with the fire extinguisher to put out the blazing flames, calling words of encouragement to Alex. He looks unconvinced, but Charles knows that will change with time and practice.

“One more round,” he says, and thinks the same to Erik, and adds, _please wait._

“I suppose you’ll make it worth my while,” Erik says wryly.

 _You have no idea how much I want you tonight,_ Charles replies, and this comes much easier than the long-winded pick up line he uses on anybody else. _Just how much I want to have my hands all over you._

The bunker door slams shut, and Charles feels the sudden surge of arousal that comes from the opposite side of the Xavier Mansion.

 _Did you like that thought, Erik?_ Charles smiles. _Do you want me to tell you more? About how I’m going to undress you bit by bit, and then get on my knees and wrap my lips around your—_

“Charles,” Erik is surprised, and very aroused. “If you want me to _wait_ for you…”

Charles laughs so that they both can hear it. _Just something to make the waiting more pleasant for you._

Erik lies back on the bed. Charles watches the warning light of the bunker flash red as Alex releases more energy.

“Tell me more, then. What comes next?”

 _I’ll bring you right to the edge, Erik, but I won’t let you go. You’ll be so very close and it will be such exquisite torture. I’ll reduce you to a shaking mess, just like you do to me every time._

“Charles,” Erik sounds breathless, and Charles shudders at the visual he gets; Erik’s back arching off the bed, hand slipping into his pants to wrap around his erection.

 _You’ve no idea how good you look. How badly I wish I were with you, right this instant. You’d let me finger you open while you touched yourself, wouldn’t you?_

“That and more,” Erik’s teeth are clenched, his words a low growl that travel from Charles’ mind straight to his cock. “You need to be here. Now.”

Charles struggles to force his mind back to his surroundings. His face is flushed, but the bunker is hot anyway. He dismisses Alex, promising to try something a little different tomorrow, and waits until he’s alone before turning his attention towards Erik once again. His face immediately feels even warmer.

 _Oh, god. Couldn’t wait, could you?_

“I warned you,” Erik grinds out between clenched teeth. His hand slides along his erection in firm strokes, and Charles desperately want it to be his hand instead.

He says as much. Or thinks it, in Erik’s direction. _I don’t need to be a telepath to know how much you enjoy letting me pin you down to the bed and have my way with you._

The walk from one end of the house to the other has never felt so long. Charles barely pays attention to his surroundings, so focused on Erik, that he’s navigating his way through the corridors by memory alone.

“Come on Charles, you can do better than that,” Erik is breathless, his strokes picking up in pace. “Tell me what you want to do to me, right now.”

 _I’m going to fuck you so hard that you can barely see straight,_ Charles thinks bluntly, and he can tell that Erik likes the thought. Emboldened, he continues, _You’ll wish you could moan for me, if it didn’t mean that the others would hear you._

“Yes,” Erik gasps, eyes screwed tightly shut as he strokes harder. “Yes, yes, yes…”

He releases into his hand just as Charles reaches the bedroom, pushing the door open. Their eyes meet, both their faces flushed, and then Erik’s gaze drops down to the crotch of Charles’ pants, to his obvious arousal.

“Come here.” Erik’s voice is rougher, more breathless now than it sounded before. He reaches out with his clean hand and Charles goes gladly, straddling him and kissing him hard.

“You’ve made some wonderfully filthy promises,” Erik smirks, and tightens his grip on Charles. “I do hope you’ll keep them.”

With an amused look in his eyes, Charles starts undressing. “Oh, Erik. You know I will.”


End file.
